One Hand, One Heart, One Life
by heidilynn
Summary: Takes place directly after With Open Eyes.  The mating of two werewolves is a time of nerves and joy.  Follow Kurt and Blaine on their own journeys to the altar with family and friends.  SECOND STORY IN WEREWOLF SERIES.


Title: One Hand, One Heart, One Life  
>Author: Heidi and Cindy<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: At last check, we didn't own them and aren't making any money off of them<p>

Notes: This is the SECOND STORY in our werewolf series. This is the mating ceremony that you've all been patiently waiting for. We thank everyone that has been with us on this ride. This is a complete story...but there are at least three more in the works, so stay tuned after this one. Your reviews have been very encouraging and reaffirming. Thanks everyone.

_**"The mating ceremony is one of our most time honored traditions. It is more than the joining of two individuals. It is the joining of two hearts, two souls, and two lives. The bond between a mated pair is deep and unbreakable, particularly when love is involved. It is said that only those who have experienced it themselves can truly understand the connection which mates share… the way in which you cease to think in terms of me and mine and begin to think in terms of we and our… our home, our love, our life."**_

_**-excerpt from Lycans: Life, Love, and Mythos by Arthur Abrams of Lima**_

Saturday, December 21st came very fast and Kurt Hummel was a bit of a nervous wreck, understandably so he felt. It was, after all, not every day that one got mated, especially not to someone they had only known three months. As he stepped into the kitchen for breakfast, however, he couldn't help but be struck by the way that sunlight was pouring in from the window and landing on a photograph that was kept there of him and his mother. He smiled, unable to shake the thought that maybe it was her way of letting him know she was there, she was watching, and she approved, something for which he was truly grateful because God knew that he was going to need her love and support to get through this day. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his dad and by Carole rather firmly insisting he sit down at the table and eat. He was hyper aware of his father's steady gaze on him, but was doing his best to ignore it, knowing his father would eventually quit staring and talk.

"How're you doing this morning kid?" his father asked at last in his gruff, but loving way.

"Ok… I never thought this day would come." Kurt admitted pushing the waffle, which he really had no desire to eat, around on his plate.

"And now that it has, Kurt… Are you ready for tonight?" Burt asked, taking a bite of his own breakfast.

He frowned, noticing that Kurt had merely been toying with his food. The boy really needed to eat because he certainly would not be interested in food once the mating had taken place. Burt nearly choked on his waffle as his thoughts caught up to him. He so did not want to think about what his son would be doing after the mating ceremony.

"Not completely ready. The girls are taking me to the spa for some pampering." Kurt answered absently as he rechecked one of the several lists he had made himself for the day.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Kurt." Burt narrowed his eyes at his son. He had been forced to make this alliance by Sue's continued attacks, but he hated what it meant for his son; all the changes to his life.

"Would it change the facts?" Kurt asked, lowering his list and looking back at his father. "You and Drake Anderson made an arrangement and Blaine and I have to live with it."

"Kurt, I just want to know that you'll be happy and safe with Blaine." Burt answered. "I really was trying to look out for your best interests with this whole thing."

"I know Dad. If it makes you feel better, I think Blaine and I are in a very good place." Kurt admitted, blushing slightly as he thought of the young man he would be mated to in just a few short hours.

He ruthlessly fought the urge to smile a sweet, soppy smile, unwilling to admit, even to his father, how important Blaine was to him. Their relationship was just too new and fragile. Still, they really had come a long way since their first meeting. The simple fact was that he and Blaine had, rather unexpectedly to Kurt, fallen in love. Of course he'd had to get past his hang-ups and anger over the arrangement, and Blaine had needed to stop being such an arrogant Alpha before that could happen, but considering the amount of time they had had to do that, it was really rather remarkable how much he loved Blaine and how much he trusted him.

Despite this, Kurt couldn't deny that he was a ball of nervous energy. Tonight was the mating ceremony. He was going to let Blaine bite him and then consummate their relationship for the very first time. He was going to be tied to Blaine for the rest of their lives. There was no divorce for wolves. It was a rather heady prospect considering it was now December and they'd only met in September.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, Kurt. If Blaine makes you happy, hold onto it and never let it go." Burt had watched how his son had grown from a child to a man over these last few months. He couldn't help but feel Liz's presence on today of all days. He knew she would be so proud of Kurt, just like he was.

*ZZZZZ*

Spa…

"I can't believe you won't be at McKinley with us in January." Santana complained as her nails were buffed. "New Directions won't be the same without you."

"You'll be fine. You'll just have to work harder without my fabulous divaness to boost the rest of you up," Kurt teased as his feet were being massaged.

"Please Hummel… You know Rachel and I are the true Divas of McKinley," Mercedes grinned.

"Hmm… we'll see about that when you're facing Dalton at regionals," Kurt smirked.

"Are you joining the Warblers then, Kurt?" Rachel asked after picking out a pale pink shade of nail polish. "If so, you are going to be considered competition." Kurt's face fell somewhat. He was trying really had not to think about that, or Dalton. He wasn't sure why he'd even brought the subject up.

"I think I need to get through the mating and settling into my role in the Westerville Pack before doing anything more. I'm sure Dalton is going to be more challenging than McKinley ever was." Kurt carefully selected his words because the truth was, he wasn't sure what was going to happen at Dalton.

Everyone there had seemed nice enough, despite all of the staring they did, but he wasn't sure where he'd even fit in. He knew from Blaine that things in Westerville were very different from Lima. Blaine's father hadn't even wanted Kurt to attend Dalton, but both Blaine and Burt had insisted that he be allowed to finish school and go on to college if he wanted. Some flicker of what Kurt was thinking must had passed across his features because he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Brittany.

"You know we're going to miss you so much, Kurtie, right?" She asked, snuggling up to him. Kurt smiled at her child-like innocence. He would really miss her.

"I know, Brit."

"And if that hobbit doesn't make you happy, you give Auntie Tana a call. I have no problem hopping the border into Westerville and showing him exactly how we do things in the Lima pack. We protect our own here, Blue Eyes, and you will always be one of us." Santana said fiercely. "Don't forget these razor blades all up in this hair."

"I love you guys." Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about just how much he was going to miss his girls, especially when he was attending an all boys school. "And I won't forget, Santana. Don't worry about that."

"Aww, boo. You had to go and make me cry again and ruin my makeup." Mercedes said, initiating a group hug in which all of the girls, heedless of their newly polished nails, piled on a half giggling, half crying Kurt, who was trying desperately to hold onto this moment and draw strength from it for all of the trials he knew lay ahead.

*ZZZZ*

"Well, boys, I have to say that this was a pretty successful night." Finn nodded at the rather large group of young men that had just emerged from the forest surrounding Dalton Academy.

It was a tradition in the Lima pack to take the groom out for a hunt on the night before their mating ceremony. Finn and Puck had insisted on doing this for Blaine and had invited all of Blaine's friends to come along also. Their wild run through the night had turned into a wild run through the night and half the morning as well. And may or may not have involved the wrangling of a local farmer's livestock into a parking lot at Crawford County Day and consuming large quantities of alcohol in one of the many clearings in the woods.

"It was." Wes acknowledged with a grin. He had to admit that these Lima boys knew how to play.

"Sadly, however, we have to get Blaine home so he can start primping for tonight's ceremony."

"Yeah, you definitely don't want Kurt bitching at you for not being all perfect and polished." Puck teased with a smirk. "Might want to sober him up a little too."

"Yeah, wouldn't want him to be so drunk he almost passes out before he gets to bite Kurt like you almost did at you and Lauren's ceremony," Finn teased his beta. Puck sent him a playful glare, while Blaine looked indignant.

"I am perfectly sober, thank you very much." Blaine replied, carefully enunciating his words as he leaned on David for support. "I only had one beer…or maybe two."

"Maybe five." Nick muttered. "Thank God the ceremony isn't until tonight."

"Right. Come on, Blainey boy…let's get you some coffee. Lots of coffee and a long, cold shower." Wes said.

"I like coffee," Blaine said happily. "Kurt and I get coffee together all the time. He's beautiful ya' know, like really… wow… amazing," Blaine slurred grinning and gesticulating wildly.

"Yes Blaine. We know. You've told us… repeatedly," Wes muttered, rolling his eyes and waving at the Lima boys as he and the rest of the Warblers hauled a happily singing Blaine up to the school.

*ZZZZ*

Kurt couldn't resist walking to the clearing in the forest around Lake Lima where a makeshift altar was already decorated with lots of candles and gold fabric. He smiled as he saw Carole carefully adding flowers and even more candles to the already beautiful altar.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Carole asked as she spotted her step-son. "I thought you'd be busy getting ready."

"I just wanted to see this in the daylight." Kurt admitted. "You all did a great job on it."

"I wanted it to be perfect for you. I was there when your parents were mated. I had to dig out old photos to use as a reference to make sure everything was right. I hope you like it. I wanted some part of her to be here today because I know how much it means to you to have her presence here."

"Carole, you didn't have to do that, but thank you. It looks lovely." Kurt was touched that his step-mother had done this specifically for him.

"I know how much romance means to you, Kurt. You deserve to have a beautiful ceremony tonight." Carole smiled at him. He once again felt himself grow a little teary eyed.

"Carole…I…I just wanted to thank you so much for everything…not just this. When Mom was killed, I felt so alone, but you, even before you and Dad got together, you were always there for me. I just wanted to tell you how truly blessed I feel to have had not one, but two of the best moms anyone could ever ask for." Kurt said softly. Carole had been his saving grace for quite a few years now and even though he was pretty sure that she knew he felt that way, this was the first time he'd ever given voice to it.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Carole exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a hug and getting teary eyed herself. "You know I think of you as my own son and I am going to miss you…so much. I have no idea how I'm going to manage your father and Finn without you." Kurt giggled wetly.

"They are a trial. Recruit Rachel. I'm sure she'd be happy to help you boss them around. She's so good at it." He grinned, knowing he was leaving his family in good hands.

"That she is." Carole chuckled. "I should go check on your Dad. I had better make sure Finn didn't talk him into sitting in front of the tv watching Sports Center. Besides, there's a handsome man over there wanting to talk to you that I'm going to pretend I don't see so you boys don't get in trouble for flying in the face of tradition." With one last hug for Kurt and a wink for Blaine, she slipped out of the clearing.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Blaine had been watching Kurt and Carole talk.

"Yes, and you're not supposed to be seeing me before the ceremony. I guess we're both rebels in our own ways. " Kurt said, soft smile on his face.

"I suppose so. You seem to bring out that side in me. I didn't have a rebellious bone in my body until I met you," Blaine said innocently.

"Yeah right," Kurt snorted. Blaine grinned at him before turning serious and stepping forward to brush his fingers down the side of Kurt's face.

"Honestly though, I couldn't stay away from you for a whole day." Blaine said. "I needed to see you and I wanted to see this in the daylight."

"It is very romantic." Kurt said blushing. He still wasn't quite sure how to respond when Blaine said things like that. "Carole did a wonderful job."

"You're very lucky to have her." Blaine said. Kurt couldn't help but detect the slight note of sadness in Blaine's voice and knew he was missing his grandfather and probably his own mother as well.

"Hey, you know they're here with us, right? Even if we can't see them. They're here and I think they're happy for us." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. Blaine couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I know. Grandfather would have loved you, Kurt." He murmured.

"I wish I could have gotten to know him, Blaine. He sounds wonderful." Kurt replied.

"He was." Blaine responded, taking a few steps away to fiddle with the flowers on the altar and to collect his thoughts. "Have you gotten a peek into the cabin yet?"

Kurt knew Blaine was trying to change the subject, but he decided to let him. Neither of them should be sad on this day, so he shifted his focus to the cabin. The cabin was where they would spend their first two nights as mates because it was on sacred pack grounds and there would be guard shifts because neither one of them would be concerned about safety. The cabin was where they would consummate their relationship and go through with the actual physical act of mating for the first time. Kurt suddenly felt very warm, and very, very nervous.

"I have not. Santana already threatened me to stay out. She said I should only see it with you after we are mated in the ceremony." Kurt blushed as his voice squeaked a little on the word mated and Blaine stepped over to him with a grin.

"Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. I promise, Kurt, I will take very good care of you tonight." Blaine said his voice going deep and husky as he moved closer and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips. "As much as I don't want to let you go right now, we'd better get back to the changing rooms and get ready before they come looking for us. It will be alright, just remember that I'll be waiting for you, Kurt, and only you."

Kurt practically floated on air back to his own changing room, even if his stomach was still a little shaky. He barely noticed the dusk settling in as night began to fall.

*ZZZZZZ*

"Ah, there you are." Carole leaned in the doorway of Kurt's room. Burt was standing in the middle of it looking more lost than she had seen him in a long time. "I was sure Finn would have talked you into watching Sports Center instead of getting dressed."

"I spent most of the day wishing he would have." Burt grumbled rubbing his hand over the top of his head wearily.

"Burt, what's wrong?" Carole asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"My son is being mated tonight, Carole. It's just here too fast." Burt stared at seemingly nothing. Carole shook her head at her mate smiling gently at him as she steered him over to the bed and made him sit down on it next to her. She'd been waiting for this breakdown from Burt all day. She knew the reality of the fact that his baby boy was leaving would hit him sooner or later.

"Burt, I know this is hard for you, but Blaine is a good guy and he loves Kurt. Isn't that all that matters?" Carole soothed, slipping her arm around his waist and snuggling up to his side. Burt smiled down at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes..

"Of course it matters, Carole, but Kurt is the baby I held in my arms. He's the crying son I walked around the house in the middle of the night. He's the child I had to explain everything to when his mom died."

"Burt, that's not going to change because he gets mated to Blaine. Kurt is always going to be your son and he is always going to love you," Carole gently said.

"It's just that…"

"You've been the most important person in Kurt's world for a very long time and you're not going to be anymore?" Carole said tentatively. Burt nodded glumly.

"Yeah. That's it exactly. I'm going to miss being needed by him," Burt said, sighing.

"He's always going to need you, just not in the same ways, but I know what you mean. Finn and Rachel's mating is still a year away and I'm already kind of feeling the same way. We'll get through it the same way we always have though… together." Carole smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "Now, we need to get dressed and go out to welcome everyone. The sun has already set and people will be arriving soon."

*ZZZZZ*

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the deer heads that adorned the walls of the dressing room that he'd been given. He enjoyed a good hunt just as much as the next Lycan but those glassy eyes staring at him were just a little too much for his already tense mood. Kurt had obviously not seen these dressing rooms judging by the god awful plaid and English hunting lodge on steroids theme that was in place. He couldn't help but grin as he imagined what Kurt's acerbic comments about the décor would be. He idly wondered what Kurt's dressing room was this bad. He would have snuck over there but between his boys and Santana he was fairly certain he wouldn't have even made it in the door. As much as Kurt liked to claim that Santana was a big softie on the inside, Blaine couldn't help but think she'd have made a formidable Alpha if she had wanted to be one. The girl was crazy. He was brought out of his thoughts by his own crazy best friend.

"I can't believe our little Blainers is almost a mated man… the first one in the Warblers. I'm so proud." Wes teased him, pretending to wipe his eyes.

"You forgot happily, Wes." Blaine replied, feeling the truth of the words in his bones. Kurt had made him so happy. He really was getting a wonderful life with his mate. He hummed as he styled his hair in the mirror. Just because they'd be wearing robes with little underneath and it would be moonrise, was no excuse not to look good. Besides, he didn't want to upset his future mate. Kurt's opinion meant the world to him, even if he wasn't about to tell Kurt that.

"Quit fussing with it dude. You look amazing. You can't even tell you were drunk off your ass this morning," David inserted.

"I wasn't drunk. I'm not worried about that," Blaine objected. "I just want to look nice. Kurt's important to me. I think… I know… I love him."

He smiled somewhat goofily as both Wes and David clapped him on the shoulder. These were the only two people in the world close enough to him to confide something like that in. Two of the three he amended, now that he had Kurt.

"I'm glad, man. You deserve to have someone like Kurt in your life. He's a good guy. I like him, and after all the crap your father has put you through…" Wes said, suddenly serious.

A brief knock on the door startled the boys as without bothering to wait for Blaine's response, Drake Anderson strutted in. Wes paled, hoping the arrogant Alpha had not heard what he and Blaine had just been discussing. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when the man didn't even acknowledge his presence, but instead focused his critical eye on Blaine.

"Glad to see you're almost ready, Blaine. The ceremony will be starting in an hour or so." Despite his words, Drake was clearly not pleased that his son was spending so much time primping for a ceremony with someone the Alpha considered a breeder beneath his notice.

"Don't worry, Father. The ceremony will proceed as planned." Blaine answered respectfully. Only those who knew him well, such as Wesley and David did, could tell just how much effort it took him to maintain this air of dutiful son around his father. Blaine hated the man, deservedly so.

"I never doubted it, son. If nothing else, you know how to do what you're told. You know what my expectations are, Blaine. Don't screw this up. I'd hate for your mate to get hurt in an unfortunate accident."

"Threats aren't necessary, Father. I know what my responsibilities are and I will honor them for the good of the pack." Blaine hated referring to Kurt as a responsibility, but he knew it was what his father wanted to hear. Sometimes, you just had to pick your battles and this wasn't one of them…at least, not right now.

"Make sure you live up to the Anderson name, son." Drake ordered sending his son one last disdainful glare before he left the room.

"Don't worry, Father, unlike you, I intend to." Blaine murmured as soon as he was certain his father was out of earshot.

*ZZZZ*

"Seriously, they put you in here?" Santana smirked as she took in the traditional women's dressing room.

"It is what it is, Santana." Kurt sighed as he moved to the lace skirted vanity and started getting things out of his bag. "And honestly, can you imagine Blaine in here?" Santana snorted grinning evilly, and Kurt instinctively knew she was doing just that. He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention to his hair which was not doing what he wanted it to.

"So, what are you wearing tonight, Kurt?" Rachel asked curiously as she lounged in an ornately scrolled chair. He tried not to be annoyed with her. He knew that she was just excited because she hadn't been to a mating ceremony before. Her dads had tried to shield her from most pack dealings until she decided to date Finn because they knew that, as she had been adopted by them from outside the pack, she might face a great deal of hostility.

"My necklace and a robe, Rachel." Kurt said as he carefully sprayed his hair into submission. He waved distractedly towards the neatly pressed robe that hung on the back of the door.

"Are you seriously going to wear that purple monstrosity?" Santana asked, eying the ornately embroidered silk robe.

"I will have you know that it is from France and was hand-sewn, Santana. It's not a monstrosity. It is elegant and I love it." Kurt snapped.

"It's purple and you're going to look like a grape." Santana responded, her hand on her hip. Kurt smirked. Sparring with Santana was one of his favorite pastimes. It was very stress relieving. He had just opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Burt's voice sounded from the other side.

"Come on in, Dad. I was just about to send the girls out to get in place before the ceremony starts." Kurt called. He opened the door for his father and the girls left with hugs.

"I thought you might want to wear this tonight." Burt held out an elegantly soft white silk robe. "I mean… I know you've got that one you ordered from Paris and everything, but this was the one your mother wore when we were mated and well..."

"Dad." Kurt breathed, feeling tears start to gather in his eyes. "I had no idea you still had this."

Kurt reverently took the robe in his hands. He would much rather wear his mother's legacy than an expensive purchase from France. This would allow a part of her to be here with him on such a special day. God, there were some days when he missed her so much, he thought his heart might just break in two.

"Yeah, well. I know it's kind of a girl's robe, but you're always saying fashion has no gender and…" Burt said, embarrassingly rubbing his head.

"It's perfect, Daddy. Thank you." Kurt said, throwing himself at his father and hugging him tightly. Burt patted him awkwardly on the back before pulling away.

"Are you nervous about the chasing and biting part of the ceremony? Normally, a mom handles this conversation, you know, but well…I've kinda been filling your Mom's shoes for a while, so I thought I should check." Burt knew he was rambling. This was the very last conversation he wanted to have, but Kurt would always be his little boy, no matter what, and this was something he needed from Burt.

"Who wouldn't be?" Kurt muttered. "My mate has to chase me down through the forest and bite me because I'm the submissive one in this relationship. And draw blood. My blood, Dad."

"It's not that bad." Burt shrugged, trying to make it seem like not such a big deal. He'd seen a lot of ceremonies over the years and most mates said it didn't actually hurt as bad as the stories made it out to sound. Kurt turned his icy glare on his father.

"How do you know? You were the biter, not the bitee." Kurt responded with his patented ice-coated words.

"Your mom said the pain was miniscule." Burt offered. He'd had been worried sick after their mating that he'd hurt Lizzie. She had gently reassured him that it was not the case and that she loved him with all her heart. God, he really missed her, today of all days.

"Mom must have had a high threshold for pain, Dad. I'm going to be getting bitten. How can the pain from that be miniscule?" Kurt snapped, nervousness attached to every word.

"I don't know, Kurt. I am just telling you what she told me. She'd be so proud of you, you know?" Burt replied, hastily changing the subject because honestly, he didn't want to think about his son and Blaine like that. He was the Alpha of the pack and knew what specific things had to occur in a mating ceremony and he just didn't want to go there. And the fact that his son was the submissive partner just sent him places he really didn't want to think about.

"I really miss her." Kurt said softly. He wished she could be here to see how happy he was to have found Blaine, even if their relationship had been started so unconventionally.

"She's always with us in our hearts. She knows you're happy with Blaine." Burt reassured him, as if reading his mind.

"I am happy with him." Kurt admitted. "Even if it is weird to be mated while I'm still in high school."

"Not that weird, Kurt." Burt shook his head. "A lot of other packs start mating at fifteen or even younger."

"I know, Dad. I'm just a little worried about everything settling down. I mean, I'm going to have a house and a husband and life is just changing so fast." Kurt was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle everything all at once. He didn't want to fail at his relationship; the one that would be his for the rest of his life.

"Kurt, listen to me. If anything goes wrong, you are always welcome to come home no matter what. You still have a home here in Lima and it will always be an option for you. We aren't sending you into the world without contingency plans. I wouldn't be an Alpha of this pack if I didn't plan for everything."

"I know Dad." Kurt sighed as he heard the bells gently clang, announcing the coming of the evening.

"You'd better get out there to your place. I have to change."

"All right. I love you, kid." Burt said as he turned towards the door.

"I love you too, Daddy."

*ZZZZZ*

Blaine heard the chiming of the bells, announcing the start of the ceremony. He took one more look in the mirror, confident that his hair was perfect and then he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. God, he was going to be mated in short time to the boy that he never thought he'd be lucky enough to find. Blaine took a deep breath, opened the door, and began to walk down the well-worn path, meeting up with Wes and David who would guide him to the circle.

Kurt heard the bells begin and knew it was time. In a very short time, Kurt Hummel would cease to exist. He would be Kurt Anderson… new name, new pack, new life. He nervously adjusted the belt on his mother's robe and made sure his necklace was safely in place before stopping at the door and resting his head against it. Kurt couldn't believe he'd gone from no boyfriends to a mate in three short months. While it might have seemed short to most couples, for Kurt…Blaine was it for him. He made Kurt feel more loved and wanted than anyone else in the world. He knew, despite all of the change, he was ready. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door, heading down his own path to the altar, meeting up with Mercedes and Brittany, who were his attendants and guided him to the circle.

Mating Ceremony…

As he followed the girls down the flower scattered path towards the circle which had been formed of their two packs, Kurt could barely see a hint of Blaine at the end of his own line of attendants. As they reached the circle, the girls stepped to the side, joining the others as they surrounded the altar. As he himself stepped forward, he heard the chiming of the bells and the packs began to part, forming a path for both he and Blaine to meet at the center of the clearing.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Nicholas Anderson." Artie began and opened the book that was used in all mating ceremonies in the Lima Pack as David's father, Hayden, opened the Westerville book.

Kurt would later recall very little of the ceremony. He knew there were the recitations of Latin words to greet the packs and that talked about the bonding. He remembered Blaine looking earnestly into his eyes as he vowed to love and protect him and the gentle smile on his face as Kurt promised the same to him just before they each slid simple gold bands onto one another's left ring finger. Oddly, he remembered with crystal clarity the final moments of the ceremony, however.

"Now that their lives have been bound, let their souls be bound by the forces of the sun and the moon and the stars as has been done from time immemorial." Artie intoned, handing Kurt a wooden chalice of what Kurt knew to be Wolfsbane as Hayden did the same for Blaine. It was this which would force both Kurt and Blaine into their wolf forms and allow their lupine instincts to take control and complete the mating ceremony.

Nervously, Kurt took a sip of the potion and almost immediately, he began to feel a tingle as his mind got fuzzy. He fought against it, horrified at the idea of Blaine biting him and drawing blood in to the forest of all places, but even he couldn't prevent his body from transforming and his wolf instincts from taking over, telling him to run and run fast. With a low, predatory growl, Blaine followed.

He weaved in and out of the trees, using every ounce of speed he had, but no matter what he did, he couldn't shake the other wolf. He was almost to the clearing where he had been accosted by Karofsky when out of nowhere he was knocked onto his back and felt the pinch of sharp teeth digging into his neck.

Instinctively he tried to throw the other wolf off, afraid that it was Karofsky and the attack was happening all over again. His fighting instincts took over and he growled and snapped at his attacker. He only succeeded in flipping himself over onto his back, finally gaining enough of his mind back to realize that the muscled form looming over him with its teeth still in his neck was not letting go, no matter what. Knowing he was defeated, Kurt instinctively bared his neck in submission, with a light lick at his wound, the other pulled back…nuzzling into the side of his face and Kurt realized it was Blaine…his mate. He felt himself involuntarily shift back to his human form and Blaine did the same.

"Hi." Blaine murmured, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey." Kurt smiled shyly, wincing as he moved his head. "God, that hurts! My mother lied. That is a lot more than a miniscule amount of pain."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't expecting you to fight me like that and I wanted to make sure the bond took and a lot of it was instinct and…Woah!" Blaine said, shaking his head as his body began to tingle once more and his vision began to blur. "I guess it was enough."

"Blaine!" Kurt said, panicked as his new mate passed out on top of him. "Are you okay…what…Oh!" Kurt felt the tingle in his own body and groggily put his hand to hold his head before he too passed into unconsciousness.

Burt, Will, Drake, Lane, and the two boys' attendants had been following at a discrete distance from the newly mated pair as was tradition. He winced as he saw Blaine tackle Kurt and had to fight his own instincts to protect his son as Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck and Kurt began to struggle. He was more than a little relieved when Kurt quickly submitted and both young men transformed, speaking quietly with each other for a moment before passing out. Once the boys were out, their group transformed back to their human forms as was the custom in both packs.

Burt knew that this was a sign of the bond beginning to seal. He smiled as the boys continued to be oblivious to the world around them as the group approached. The way that they remained passed out was a good indicator of how strong their bond was going to be. The longer the bond took to fully complete, the stronger it was. He was quite pleased and a little touched that even out cold, they still clung protectively to each other.

"We need to get them moved to the safe house. I suspect they'll be out for a while yet." Burt couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. "I know these are Lima Pack grounds, but I don't trust Sue and her mongrels to not be roaming around. The cabin is ready for them, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Santana and the girls took care of it yesterday." Finn confirmed having the girl in question threaten him from sneaking a little peak. Santana had been of the opinion that Kurt and Blaine should be the first ones to see it.

"Okay. Finn, you handle Kurt and Wes, you handle Blaine." Burt gave orders. "Everyone else that isn't on first guard shift is to go back to the party at the banquet hall. Drake, how about a drink? I know I could use one right now."

"Excellent idea, Hummel." Drake agreed, following Burt back to where the reception was taking place.

After ten minutes and two drinks with the Hummels, Drake walked over to where Lane was also enjoying drinks with the various Lima Pack members.

"Lane." Drake icily said as he pulled his Beta to the side.

"Yes, sir?" Lane was surprised that it had taken his Alpha more than ten minutes to seek him out. He did his best to hide both his dislike and disgust with Drake Anderson. If it wasn't for the promise he had made Henry Anderson and his genuine affection for young Blaine, he'd have taken his son and left.

"Will he produce the heir?" Drake hissed.

"I see no reason that he shouldn't produce an heir when the boys are ready to expand their family." Lane picked his words carefully, not wanting to offend his pack leader. Those who offended Drake often ended up disappearing or getting hurt in 'accidents'. He needed to toe the line and agree with the man because if things went the way they were planned, Blaine and Kurt would both need him very soon.

"Good. Then get everyone back to Westerville. We're done here." Drake ordered.

"Drake, we may offend the Lima Pack if we leave now. Aren't we supposed to be making alliances with this pack?" Lane asked, not wanting to offend and alienate future support of their pack.

"I don't care anymore. They're mated. There is nothing that bumbling idiot who calls himself Alpha of this bunch of barbarians can do about it now. We're done here. Understand?" Drake turned his steely eyes on his Beta.

"Yes, sir. I will get everyone gathered and back to Westerville."

"Good. I expect to see you bright and early at the house tomorrow. We have pack matters that need to be handled."

"Understood, sir." Lane nodded and watched as Drake stomped off.

*ZZZZZZ*

Blaine found himself waking in a strange bed and looked around to see where he was and who he was with. When he looked to his side, Kurt was sleepily curled into him He smiled softly, warmth blooming in his chest at the sight.

"Hi." Blaine murmured as Kurt's beautiful blue eyes sleepily opened.

Blaine nuzzled lovingly against Kurt's neck and lightly kissed at his mark which was now permanently etched on the skin there. Kurt moaned softly in appreciation before realizing he was snuggled tightly next to Blaine in only a pair of boxers with his necklace and ring firmly in place. With a gasp, he began to roll away, but Blaine tightened his hold and kept Kurt tightly pressed to him.

"Let go, Blaine." Kurt said blushing in embarrassment.

"Kurt, we're mated now. It's okay for us to be here…like this." Blaine whispered, gently kissing the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt stilled, realizing Blaine was right as pleasure from the tiny kisses and nibbles Blaine was showering over his neck and shoulders began to radiate through him.

"You know, I've been awake for a while, just watching you." Blaine confided as he gazed at his new mate.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, unable to form anything more coherent than that.

"You're so beautiful and I am so lucky." Blaine whispered, his warm breath tickling Kurt's bare skin.

"I…you…" Kurt stuttered, blushing. No one before Blaine had ever called him beautiful. It was a heady feeling to deal with and Blaine's warm breath seemed to warm his entire body and holy hell it felt good. He shocked himself by moaning slightly.

"Shh…" Blaine said, gently turning Kurt to face him and brushing the hair out of his eyes before leaning over and capturing his lips in a warm, deep kiss that would only be the first of many that night. The first of many they would share throughout their lives together.


End file.
